Snowfalls
by Ymir Eberhardt
Summary: (Gensokyo Academy: Touhou AU) Flandre wants to seduce her sister. M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

Remilia's not afraid of anything-or so she says. She can charm crowds, dress like Lady Gaga, and belt out Italian opera without any regrets. Her problem, however, is physical contact. Sure, she'll hug and kiss her friends, but it's cold. It almost feels like she's obligated to do it, like homework or something. Even wen _we_ kiss (and we _are_ romantically involved), it doesn't have the emotional impact that settles in my soul.

Except that first night...

When Remilia first confessed her sinful attraction to me six months ago, our night fell into a pit of heated passion. We didn't have sex (sadly), but articles of clothing were removed. With me doing most of the removing. Since then, I haven't felt her skin on mine, my teeth on her neck, the scent of her hair...

"Flandre?"

I snap out of my daze and flush. Remilia is standing before me, wearing her light pink corset-and-panty set and thing-high nylons held up with red garters.

"I need some assistance," she said in Italian. She turns, revealing her pale shoulders and the untied back of the corset. "I'm wearing this under my dress for the dance, and it needs to be tightened."

I nodded and swallowed my emotions, tugging at the strings until she told me to stop. When I finished, I found it hard to hold back and I left a few teeth marks on her shoulder blades.

"Flan." She turns and puts her hands on my shoulders. "Not here. Not now."

"But when?" I ask.

"When I'm ready. You have to be patient."

I puff out my cheeks in annoyance. "Patience sucks."

She laughs a little and ruffles my hair before giving me a light kiss on the lips. "You'll learn, _sorellina_. Now go get yourself together. We're going to the dance in style."

I grumble a little and head back to my dormatory. Suika's waiting for me, alcohol in hand. "Wanna help me spike the drinks?"

"I don't want to get in trouble. I'm already on school probation."

Suika steps closer, brown eyes wide. "Something's wrong with you."

"What is it?" I cock my head to the side.

"You seem sad." Her eyebrows furrow. "There's an issue with Remilia-san, isn't there."

"She doesn't want to...be physical. And it hurts." I bite my lower lip and shuffle my feet a little. "I really want to touch her, but..."

"I have just the thing to loosen her up. Leave it to me!" Suika grins, giving my arm a squeeze.

"What is it?" I ask.

"You'll see soon enough."


	2. Chapter 2

"I am NOT wearing that!" I shriek as Remilia tugs on my dress.

"Come on," she coos, adjusting the shoulder straps. "You look adorable."

I eye myself in the mirror. She had managed to curl my blonde hair perfectly, and it hangs by my cheekbones like Shirley Temple. I smirk at that thought and stare at the horrendous dress. It's pink, which is a lovely color, but it has too much lace on it. Bows on the straps hold my dress in place.

"I look like a five-year-old." I cross my arms as she straightened out the hem.

She laughs. "You look lovely."

_She's_ the one who looked lovely. She wears a bloodred dress with a corset over the top, accentuating her subtle curves so perfectly. Remilia is a small girl, even by Gensokyo Academy standards, so she looks proportional. Today, however, she must have gotten some advice from Sakuya, because I've never seen her look so voluptuous. Either that, or her corset is way too tight.

Knowing Remilia, I'd bet the latter.

The clock in her dorm dings, and I move quickly, hitting my sister in the face.

"What the hell, Flandre!" she shrieks, clutching her eye gingerly.

"Sorry. I, uh...I gotta meet with Suika-san!" I try to run out the door, but she grabs me by the back of my dress.

"Not so fast, _sorellina_. Where are you going?"

"Just some last minute preparations!" I pull against her grasp, ripping my dress in my escape. I bolt down the hall, colliding headfirst into Meiling, who was gaping at Sakuya.

"Going somewhere?" she giggled, straightening her hair and prying her eyes away from the object of her affection.

"I don't have time to explain!" I shout, barely giving her a second glance. I push past several couples, shouting "Suika! SUIKA!"

"I'm here, Flandre-neechan!" Hands grab me and pull me into a nearby closet. "You caused quite a ruckus."

"I had to find you!" I whisper-scream.

"Don't worry. I've got all the punch spiked with a _lovely_ combination of vodka and sake!"

I blink. "How did you get _vodka_?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out!" She giggles impishly and shows me a goblet. "This is Remilia-san's, right?"

"Yes!" I grab at it, and she pulls away. "What are you doing it?"

She puts some herbs in the bottom of the glass and smiles. "Aphrodisiac. You'll thank me later."

It took me a second to realize what her plan was, and then realization overwhelms my senses. "_Oh._"

"Yeah. Oh. Now go out there and seduce your sister! I'll go put this in her spot!"

"You got it!" I give her a little peace sign and leave the closet.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the dining hall doors open and students flood in, I become incredibly nervous. _What if the drink doesn't work? What if the aphrodisiac doesn't dissolve? What if she finds out, gets mad, and breaks up with me forever?_ I try to block the negative thoughts out of my mind, but to no avail. I hit my head against the wall and sigh.

Suika comes by my side and pats my shoulder I jump a little and turn, seeing that she's holding Remilia's glass. "Once Remilia-san asks for one, get up and I'll hand you this one. It'll work like a charm!"

"Have you done this before?" I ask, biting my lip-an idiosyncrasy I inherited from my sister.

"_Loads_ of times! I make alcohol and stuff. It's a family thing. Believe me, she won't even know."

Suika never lies. In fact, she's so brutally honest that her lack of tact has made girls cry. Needless to say, I nod and enter the room.

Remilia is sitting at a table with Patchouli, her best friend, the two of them chattering about probably something old and boring, like poetry dead people wrote or politics. I swallow a lump in my throat and push past the mobs of dancing girls to the tables.

"Flandre!" She stands, her dress a little high on her knees. She skips toward me and pulls me into a sisterly embrace. "I was wondering where you ran off to!" She planted a not-so-sisterly kiss on my lips. Out of instinct, I wrapped my arms around her waist and slide my tongue in her mouth ever so slightly, just to taste her sweetness. She reciprocates, and I feel high, like I'm spinning off the ground. _God, I love her..._

"AHEM. You two better stop snogging! You're drawing a crowd!" Patchouli murmurs to us.

Remilia lifts her head, and I turn to see that she is indeed right.

"This is _so_ going on the cover of Bunbunmaru!" Aya shrieks, waving her camera.

I give Remilia a pitying glance, and she shrugs indifferently. "Let them have their fun," she says. "The paparazzi will get bored after a while."

Remilia is usually the first one in front of the camera, so I was surprised to hear those words from her lips. The thought doesn't last long, though, because she's back to talking to Patchouli, and everyone else moves on. Bored, I begin to dig my feet into the ground, making little screeching sounds from my shoes.

Remilia looks up. "Since you're antsy, why don't you get us some beverages?"

I stand a little too quickly. "Yes, onee-sama," I reply. "I mean...no, onee-sama, I mean..."

She waves me on and smirks. "Just get going."

I push past the dancers again, spilling a couple drinks in the process. The crimson punch stains my dress. Cursing, I find Suika, already tipsy, hanging out with a couple of her jock friends.

"Do you have the glass?" I ask her.

She hands it to me. "I took a swig, just to test, and it's _wonderful_." She pauses to giggle and hiccup a little. "The aphrodisiac burns, but Remi likes strong flavor, and I doubt she'll mind."

I bow my thanks as Suika goes back to arm wrestling her friends and giggling like a drunken schoolgirl.

Once I return to Remilia's table, Remilia frowns. "Where's Patchy's drink? And what the hell happened to your dress?"

Patchouli looks up from her novel (_The Iliad_, written in its original ancient Greek) and smiles. "I like it. You look guro lolita. It suits you."

"It's punch, not blood," I giggle.

Patchouli chuckles and turns to my girlfriend. "I didn't want a drink anyway. I'm not staying."

Remilia takes a sip. She makes a squinting face, coughs a little, and says, "Why not? _Ooh, that's strong..._"

"The drinks are spiked. I don't want to sit around with drunken idiots."

Remilia takes another sip. "I don't care," she says inside of the glass. "It's delicious."

"You looked like you were going to vomit."

"That, my friend, is my _that's-not-fruit-punch_ face," Remilia says, smirking.

Patchouli studies the half-empty glass thoughtfully. "Maybe I'll try a sip."

"No," I whisper. A drunken, horny Patchouli is the last thing I need!

"Be my guest, Patch," Remilia replies, handing her the glass.

I bite my lip so hard it starts bleeding and wince as Patchouli takes a dainty sip. She squelches her face and coughs violently. "Vodka," she says disdainfully. "Definitely vodka. And something else..."

Remilia grins. "Mmm. I like vodka." And she downs the rest of the glass.


	4. Chapter 4

Remilia grabs my hand a little too tightly. "Let's dance." A grin spreads on her face that sends chills down my spine.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ "You're wearing heels," I point out. "I don't want you to fall."

She scrunches her lips, then hiccups. "Omigod, look! It's Sakuya!"

"I see her," I say.

"SAKUYA-SAN!" She jumps up and down and waves like Suika drunk at a sporting event, then trips over her heels.

"I warned you," I mutter.

She giggles and removes them. "Problem solved!"

I sigh. It feels strange being the serious one. _Maybe I should drink a bit..._ Before I can walk over to get a glass, Sakuya appears by my side. "What's going on? She seems...off."

"Oh, _honey_," Remilia giggles, "you have _no idea_."

"I'm not sure what you mean by that," Sakuya says, blushing, "and I'm afraid to know."

"She's drunk," I tell her.

"Ah. I see. The punch is spiked?"

"Obviously."

We watch Remilia flirt with whoever happens to walk by for a while, giggling when she gets more punch.

"I feel bad for you," Sakuya says, patting my head.

"Don't," I say. "She's fun like this."

"You don't look like you're having a lot of fun."

I shrug. "I'm not drunk yet."

"Uuu! Sakuya-san!" Remilia says upon her return. She's holding her third glass of punch, which sloshes around in its glass and spills on the floor. "_Let's dance_."

"Let's not," Sakuya says, smoothing the front of her dress.

"Come _on_," Remilia cooes, rubbing her petite body against Sakuya. "Loosen up a little! Come and play."

"Um. I have a date," Sakuya says, closing her eyes. "Meiling and I are kind of...busy. I think she'd get annoyed."

Meiling stands behind her, arms crossed with a grin on her face. "Oh my. What have I walked in on?"

"We could have a _ménage à trois_!" Remilia squeals.

"No," I say, stepping in.

"Foursome? I forgot you were there, Flanflan! I wouldn't want you to miss out on the fun!"

"I'm going to leave now," Sakuya says, her voice squeaking a little.

I wave as Sakuya walks off with a very nervous-looking Meiling.

Remilia looks over at me. "And then there were two."

I smile at the literary reference and put my arms around her to keep her steady. I steal a swig from her glass. It burns my throat and gives my head a little buzz. I suddenly understood why she liked the drink so much, but it still wasn't quite my thing.

"Hey," I say, leaning on her shoulder.

"_Ciao, bella_," Remilia replies, grinding against me and planting wet kisses along my exposed collarbone.

I gasp in spite of myself, grasping her shoulders in attempt to increase our arousing friction. Her ministrations being to travel to my chest, and she rubs her knee in between my legs. I cry out her name, and she covers my lips with her own to silence me. She devours me with a hunger I had only felt from her once, a kind of physical affection that settles in my soul. I attack her with the same amount of force, knocking her over and tearing the hem of her dress.

"I'm stronger," I mumble in her mouth.

"So be it," she grins, her teeth nibbling at my lower lip. Suddenly, she lets out a little moan. "I want..."

"What do you want?" I ask her, pressing my forehead against hers.

"You."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't remember how we made it back to our room. I never leave her lips as she fumbles with the lock and swings the door open. She slams the door with her hip and tears at her outfit desperately. To aid her, I untie her corset as fast as my fingers allow.

"This may not be good for your first time," Remilia slurs, "But I want this so bad. I want it _rough_..."

"I know," I say, ripping my dress off and sitting on the edge of her bed expectantly.

She strips the remaining garments off, and I gasp as I see just how _wet_ she is. _The aphrodisiac is working it's magic,_ I think. She rubs her small breasts a little in attempt to gratify her desire, but then throws herself upon me, tearing off my panties and suckling my breasts. I can feel her hand fluttering in between her legs as I wrap my legs around her waist.

"Please, Flandre," she pants, pulling her body off of me and laying flat on her back. "Release me."

I rub slow, sensuous circles on her thighs. She shudders and spreads her legs, still rubbing herself rapidly. "I can't do it myself. _I need you!_"

I grin and move closer to her core, watching her writhe in sexual frustration. "Now means _now_!" She screams. "I'm _begging_ you!"

I kiss her lips quickly and cock my head. "What's the magic word?"

"_You're so immature!_"

"That's not it," I tease.

"Fine, fine. _Per favore_," she whines.

"What do you want me to do first?" I coo, tangling my fingers in her curls and pulling.

"_Eat me,_" she breathes, letting go of herself and spreading her legs farther.

I lean down and blow cold air against her, causing her to moan and shudder. "Please," she says, in clear English, as if I couldn't understand her otherwise. I oblige and take the first bite. She's warm and smooth inside and full of a sharp, salty flavor that I slowly grow addicted to. Her cries fill the room, and she tugs at my hair, saying my name over and over again until it turns into an unintelligible mess. I twist my tongue in every direction she asks until I close my lips over her clit. She screams and rocks her hips back and forth. Feeling bold, I insert two finger below my mouth and thrust violently until she climaxes. I feel the walls tighten around me and finally release. My tongue rides the rush as she comes, taking every drop of her. I keep my fingers inside until she relaxes. I lick them clean, then pull up and kiss her gently.

"That was...amazing," she sighs.

"Do you have more energy?"

"Loads." Her cheeks are flushed.

"I wanna...feel you." Here is the moment I had been waiting for for so long. Excitement grows low inside of me as she nods and pulls me close. It takes a few moments to figure out where our legs should go until I finally feel her clit brush against me, and I scream. In unison, we slide against each other, creating a dance known only to us.

"I love you," I pant, "Remilia Niccola Scarlet."

"My full name," she exhales. "Interesting."

"_Remilia..._"

"I love you, too," she smirks. "Flandre Antoinette Scarlet."

"Don't stop," I plead as she begins to slow down. "I'm so close."

"Oh, _darling_," she sighs, quickening her motions.

And that's when I feel our orgasms coming to surface in unison, our lips joining, and our full names sealing the pact of our sacred yet sinful love.


	6. Chapter 6

It is three-thirty in the morning. I sit up and look at my sleeping sister, naked and shivering and smelling of sweat next to me. I give her a quick kiss, and she opens her eyes.

"Hey," I whisper.

"_Ciao, bella,_" she replies.

"How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache," she admits. "But...good, other than that. Satisfied."

"Good."

"I got drunk," she continues, "and it was your fault."

"What?"

"You even put an aphrodisiac in there. How subtle."

"How did you know?"

"Darling, I've been around. I've drank enough to be able to tell the difference."

"No, I mean...how did you know it was me?"

"You were running around like a lunatic the entire day. I was sure you were up to something. I also noticed that you ran in the opposite direction of the punch bowl."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

I wince. "Are you mad?"

She studies me for a moment, then laughs and hugs me. "Why would I be mad?"

"Because I...tricked you."

"You've always been tricking me. That's your thing. You little imp." She smirks. "No. I've wanted to, ah, _copulate_ for a while. I didn't know how to start." She looks into my eyes, then grins. "_Grazie_."

"_Prego_."

She stands, revealing her full self. I blush a little as she opens the blinds to her window. "It's snowing."

The snowflakes are dancing in the wind outside, clinging to the window. "It's beautiful."

"I have a simile," she begins, sitting next to me and staring at the snow. "Each little flake is so unique, and so beautiful. Perhaps the love we share is like that. It may not be usual, and there may be darkness and adversity facing us, but we are linked together forever, beautiful as can be."

"Cheesy, yet profound," I agree, snuggling against her and kissing her chest.

"I _am_ cheesy and profound. That's _my_ thing!"

"Oh, so you're the romantic one?"

"I'd say so."

"Let's test that."

She screams as I tackle her to the bed and sit on top of her. "You're mine. Don't forget that."

"I never will," she says as I lean into her.


End file.
